bella's life
by nonereallycares
Summary: my first fanfic it's about bella and her step father beat and abused her sam with her father her mom sends her to forks where she meets jasper. it'll get better in time fyi my spelling is really bad and i apoligies jasperxbella changed my mindcauseofadrea
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters:i do not own any of these characters used in this fanfic. I wish I did, but, unfortunately, I don't.**

* * *

The beginning the introduction 

I was born to Rene and Charlie swan there were not that much older than I was now there were 18 year old star struck lovers they thought everything would be perfect until they found out that Rene was pregnant. Well that's when Charlie started to drink. Kind of ironic isn't it him being the police chief and all but he really didn't care and he still doesn't he downs the drinks non stop. There's nothing I can do. I almost forgot my name is Bella swan.

For most of my life I've lived in the sunny south with my mom Rene but that was before she met Phil. Phil was a lot worse than Charlie ever was my mom gave the the option of living with her or going to live with Charlie in Forks I detested Forks more than anywhere else in the world I can't believe my mother loved Phil more than me even after what he did. I really hate talking about what he did to me he touched me places no man has a right to unless I say it's okay. He did something I can never forgive him for it hurt so bad..


	2. Chapter 2

saying good bye to rene

Bella dear are you sure you want to go live with Charlie? i mean you know how badly he drinks? You can stay here with me and Phil i promise you that it'll get better in time. you know it's been hard on Phil since he lost his job. Mom i have to go. No you don't please just think about it for a bit? Mom i can't stay hear after what he did. Bella you were just imagineing things he didn't mean to do anything it was an acident he just sliped once he's a male all male's make mistakes. Mom him hitting me over and over till i'm unconciouse is not a mistake i don't care what i have to go through with Charlie i don't care anymore anything will be better than this.

good bye mom when you come to your sences tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

flashbacks and plane rides

when i got to my seat on the plane i relized that i was going to have to sit by this man. about 10 minuets into the plane ride he touched my let by accident, i think. with the slightest touch from anything or anyone that was a guy i had constant flash backs makeing me rember all the pain. "_come on bella lets have some fun? NO! "slap" you stupid bitch you'll do what your told. i-i couldn't do anything i was only 13 years old what was a 80 pound girl compared to a 200 pound man suposed to do.?_

i sudenly came back when i heard this voice saying we will be landing in forks in about 10 minuets. i'm so scared to see Charlie hopefully he's changed. I walked down the terminol. I saw him he looked so much older than the last time i saw him.

_just get in the fucking car it's just one week out of the year he always draged me into the house he made me cook clean and if i made one mistake i don't want to talk about it._

it had been three years since rene had last forced me to come here. this was the first year that i willingly went to the car. we got to his house in twenty min'. the house was falling apart and i relized that charlie hadn't changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurting

Well hurry up this house won't clean itself. yes sir. the inside of the house was worse. where would you like me to start dad? where ever the fuck you want to. this house better be spotless in the morning. yes sir. "this is imposible i'll never get it done by moring. well i can try. 4 hours later.you stupid bitch i'm letting you live in my house eat my food and you can't even clean the house.you stupid idiot just for that you can walk to school and no dinner for a week for you. "_smack" _I new that it would leave a bruse in the morning it was the first day of school hopefuly make up will cover it. I hate haveing to wear makeup all the time it dosen't matter, i mean no one cared before why should they care now? i mean no one will want to be my friend in arozonia so they won't here ethier. i feel so depressed i really don't want to go maybe i should just end my life now how hard can it be? i can't do it. Bella get down hear you get your ass to school now. it's a two mile walk and i absolutly hate walking i always fall no matter how slow i walk.


	5. Chapter 5

school.

i got there at exactly 7:30. i decided to go into the front office to fidnd out where i needed to go. i wasn't the only one there seeing as it was the first day of school. there were five people there they were the most beutiful people ever. they were talkikng to the secretary they were there to get there scheduale changed so they could be in almost all of ecach otheres classes. they suceeded and left but before they did he saw me he looked at me whit so much hate but then the others forced him and his brothers out. later that day i found out that they all lived wiht doctor culleen roselin, jasper, and alice hale. emmet and edward cullen. i found out that roseling and wmmet were a couple so was alice and edward. during lunch i went and sat alone i've always been alone why should it be any diffrent here?


	6. Chapter 6

biology

it turned out that jasper hale wasw in my biolgy class he looked up at me curiosly. but nicelyh compared to his brother edward. i was forced to sit next to him. i walked over to the empty seat next to him and pulled out my journel. i new everthything that we were going to learn because of advanced placement class's. so i decided might as well act like takeing notes. but then i found out we were doing a lab and wer were forced to work with a partner. with everone at are table majority of tables had 4 people the table i sat had 2. hi i'm jasper hale you must be bella swan. i couldn't say anything i must of really looked like an idiot i mumbled sorry yes i am god did i feel like an idiot. then it happend once again i was forced to go back to one of the places i never wanted to go back to again. _i just broke my mom's favorite vased she was yelling at me she woke up phil he was in a drunken rage he took it out on me i absolutly hate blood there was so much i was sure my mom would take me to a doctor instead she took care of me only once a day that was it. i missed 2 months of school and i had to repeat that year of middle school. my mohter thought i desurved it she thought Phil did everything right he could make no mistakes. i could still feal and see the scares of the viciouse attacks of Phil and Charlie. _Bella are you all right? what sorry. why are you sorry? nevermind. Would you like to go first obviously wondering if i was smart enough for this. we finsihed the lab in 5 min's. So isabell how do you like forks? it's fine. You don't look like it's fine? Dose it really matter if it's fine or not? Are you okay i mean are you sure your okay and it should matter everyone should be happy with where they live. I'm fine i'm always fine. i ran out of the class as fast as i could. but he caught up easily you seem not to be okay? i'm fine just leave me alone she ran away from me.

jaspers point of view.

i felt so bad for the new girl she was forced to sit next to me. I didn't understand her at lunch she sat alone she could be populare if she wanted to but she didn't want to be. wait everygirl wants to be popular. i decided ahead of time to try and make small talk she was a very pretty girl all the guys were giving off the emotion of lust i guess it would be exspected. she made her way toward me she really looked so sad. but then i felt her emotions they felt like heart break and depression and hate and worry and scared i didn't understand why such a pretty girl would feel that way. i was in my own thoughts but i asked a questinon and she answered it all i knew was that she was lieing. i want to find out what's wrong with her. i meet alice and Edward by the car i told them that i had detention and that i'd walk home. what i really was planning to do was follow bella home. she walked home two miles.most humane's after a hard day of school went in and got something to eat but bella didn't and i mean she walked home to i was starting to think that she was anerexioc but then i relized that she looked hungry but didn't want to risk getting caught. she started cleaning the house it was imposible i mean the house was beyond repare she was wasteing her time. she started cooking chief swan and her dinner. then he came home he went straight to the alchol and he got drunk he ate everything and told her to get to cleaning he hit her so hard that i new make up wouldn't even hid e that mark on her face i'd seen enought i felt her pain so hard that it hurt so bad i didn't know if i could move. when i got home esme cornered me but before she could say anything i fell to the ground because of all the pain i'd felt in that girls heart. edward sudenly came down and he was smileing at me so jasper how was it watching that humane at home. then he saw me on the ground and he asked me whats wrong. i sent him the waves of pain that the girl had had he stoped moveing he looked at me what happend. i had to relive the whole thing for the next hour. Esme looked like she was going to faint she decided to call Carslie home from the hospitale for an emergancy meeting. when he came home he looked at us and asked us what was wrong he looked right at edward as always for he was the one who always told him everything. "Carsile you Esme Jasper need to talk i can't tell you whats wrong only Jasper and Esme know anything remotely like this. i looked at him he gave me a nod i thanked him. well should we go to my office then. it took me two hours to exsplain everything to them and then i saw Carsile look more pale you love this girl don't you? i looked at him and i answerd trutherly I think i do. and they said well if it really is visable at school tommorow you are to call me on your cell phone and i'll talk to the highschool that i suspect abuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm sorry for not being able to update but I haven't been inspired to write because of the release of breaking dawn I really didn't like it if someone would like to take over the story they can …

I'm sorry


End file.
